


Wanted an Incubus? You got an Imp!

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Demon Summoning, F/M, Goth Girl, Magic, Oral, Shotacon, cumflation, demon boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: A self trained witch has decided that she's going to take her life into her own hands by summoning an infernal familiar! A monster from the pits of Hell to do her bidding, destroy her enemies, and you know, royally smash her ass.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Basic Summoning 101

Down in the Pit it was just a normal, eternal, infernal existence. Our plucky hero pulled his foot long barbed tip cock out of a demon she-beast with a face like an acid scarred gorilla mixed with a cockroach, but the kind of ass that would make most female black rappers turn green with envy. 

His shaft left with a loud wet squelch. “Heh… nice.” he grinned, sharp canines prominent as he enjoyed the view. Her no longer tight snatch was gushing out his thick seed. She turned to him and growled something. The small figure winced at the view of her face and slapped her luscious backside so hard it wobbled for several ongoing seconds. “Hey! I said to keep facing away! I wanted to bust a nut, not lose my lunch!” The figure growled out a more menacing sound then straightened up before walking away in a huff. Her full height put her hips roughly level with his head

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “If you don’t like it then spend some souls to get that mug rearranged! Geeze!” She flicked him off without looking back. He smirked. She did have an amazing body, tits so full he could spot them from behind! But woof, that face… And he’d heard she was the kind of she-beast that liked to kiss. What a freak!

The diminutive figure rolled its eyes and then went still. “Wait.. what time is it?” He looked off into the distance and saw a massive demonic form just letting out a burp after finishing its meal of a couple dozen damned souls. That had taken the creature at least an hour. “Oh shit, mom’s gonna kill me!” His wide slit pupiled eyes went wide and he started to run for it! When suddenly he found himself frozen in place. “Wha-?” A ring of fire spontaneously burst into place around him. “Holy shit… I’m being summoned?!”

He was supposed to meet his mother for her coronation, now he’d never make it in time! Damn thicc she-beasts and their stupid fuckable asses! He really had a weakness for booty… but what could you expect from a guy like him? Oh well, maybe he could have some fun up there. He might even find some more nice pieces of ass, and ones that didn’t look like abominations before god! Not that he’d know, he was an abomination born and bred.

____________________________________________________________________________

Magic was a lot of work. A whole lot of preparation. And sometimes a bit of luck… But she was due for some luck! Or she figured she was anyway. Her life had been crappy lately, her job had been a huge chore, and her co-workers nothing but catty bitches! She’d wanted to give up magic, push out of her teenage goth/wiccan habits… but here she was, spell book in hand, and a huge overly complex pentagram on the ground! She’d even broken out her old makeup pallet.

Her pale skin powdered to bone white, and hid her freckles. Her full lips a plump shade of dark purple. Eyeshadow made her green eyes seem even more massive than usual. She knew she’d have to go back to her day job so she didn’t change her hair color, but a natural dark red always fit pretty well with the aesthetic anyway. She’d also busted out one of her favorite outfits, though it had been a few years and it didn’t quite fit as well. Her bust was pretty much spilling out of the top of the black dress. Her hips pushed the slits on the sides up to resemble a pin-up more than a witch. And there was no way she could completely lace up the corset… But overall, she thought she looked pretty damn hot!

She recited the incantation. A small part of her still not sure if it would work. But she had to try… this was the ultimate magic as far as she was concerned! Summoning an Incubus Familiar! A strong demonic servant that would do her bidding, smite her foes, and… absolutely wreck her pussy! She struggled not to bite her lip in anticipation of what a sex demon could really do to her.

She finished the incantation, she felt the power in the room! Like nothing she’d ever done before, this was real, it was happening! The dark candles at the five points of the circle's inner pentagram started to burn over two feet tall, their wax melting down at an unreal speed! There was a crack, and something like dark lightning seemed to strike in the circle. The spot it touched suddenly spewed out dark purple smoke. It billowed up at such speed it should have filled the room in moments, but instead it stayed contained in the circle as if there was a 8 foot tall glass tube in the middle of her kitchen! So dark and thick she couldn’t see through it.

“Oh my god…” She said, her voice husky and excited. She was too startled to see the irony in speaking that last word while working dark magic. She closed the book and gripped it tight with both hands. Jaw clenched she waited as the smoke started to clear. She peered in, leaning forward while refusing to actually move closer. Did she see movement? Or just light off the smoke? It was nearly impossible to tell!

Finally the smoke started to clear. Not quite evaporating, but more as if its source had slowed. It was still spewing up from that one spot but the top of the circles clearance was easily seen. She realized it was a good thing she’d not set the circle one feet to the left, it would be right under a smoke detector. Would that even pick up demonic smoke? But still, she saw nothing.

“What…? It didn’t work? Where’s my Incubus?!” She said in an annoyed tone, tossing the spell book to the side.

“Incubus? Ugh, who wants one of those jackasses!” Said a high pitched voice that made her jump. She couldn’t place its location, it seemed to echo around the room for a moment. But at last it became focused. Definitely from the circle! “I mean, everyone knows Imps are where its at!” The voice sounded cocky, like a kid proclaiming he was ‘totes gonna make it’ before screwing up a skateboard trick.

And as the smoke dispersed her gaze went south. There he stood, a figure that didn’t even come up to her chin. Hell, he didn’t quite make it past her belly button! Save… for a pair of stiff black horns that came up from messy silver hair. He grinned at her, his canines much longer than normal. He was bare chested, but his crotch was covered by a ragged loincloth. The smoke completely dissipated and revealed a pair of normal looking, if blue feet. Though the nails did seem a bit longer than normal. But they weren’t cloven hooves. She actually felt just a bit disappointed by that. And there around his skinny neck, the black and silver collar she’d had crafted just for this. The one she knew would burn up when or if it was ever removed. But more importantly, his overall dimensions were pretty much identical to… “You’re the size of one of my students! What the hell?!” He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“Well you’re almost as stacked as my mom, so kudo’s lady!” An overly long forked tongue darted out of his mouth and he snickered at her. The summoner cringed back for a moment in complete confusion. Was he talking about her tits?

“Y-you… crass little… monster!” The demon gave her a look that said ‘duh’. And she took a moment to gather herself. “I wanted to summon an incubus! The ultimate, if corrupted, masculine form, and completely beholden to my whims and desires!” She was nearly drooling as she said the words. “A powerful demon of lust and seduction! Why did I get… you!?” She gestured at him in futility and outrage.

He crossed his skinny arms and shrugged, then leaned back against the invisible wall of his circle. She noticed then a spade tipped blue tail that curled around from his back side. “I dunno lady, you probably fudged the recipe or something.” He glanced around and noticed the candles had completely burnt down. But they were the right ones. Her circle had minute scripture all around it, done in fine detail. But something was… “Wait a second…” He jumped forward in his space, and got on all fours to stare at the writing.

“Did you dot… all these… with hearts?!” There was a strange symbol, it looked almost like a lowercase I but with the bottom half split and then curving up. And sure enough, each one, instead of being dotted by a dot, had a small heart. The woman blushed. She’d dotted her I’s with hearts since she was a little girl and little Johnny who sat next to her told her he thought it was cute… He stared up at her expectantly, his tail whipping back and forth in agitation.

“W-what does it matter? It's still the same symbol… right?” Obviously not. The small demon bounced back to his feet, and rolled his eyes so hard it appeared almost painful. 

“Lady you fucked up. But…” And his demeaning look slowly turned back into a toothy grin. “Maybe you actually got lucky.” She blinked at him. “Ok, so you wanted an Incubus? But let me tell you what, those guys are more trouble than they're worth! They show up saying they’ll you know, fuck your brains out, sure.” She nodded to that, a wistful look in her eyes. “But they’ll always take your soul too!” She shrugged, but he kept going. “They make lousy familiars! They only follow orders that you spend day’s writing up contracts for! They only stick around longer if they can fuck up, kill, and steal the souls of more people!” She looked into the distance imagining this. And mostly not having a problem if it could be directed right.

“Not a problem huh? Well.. let me tell you… I’m an imp. I can do that, and more. And I don’t charge your soul! Because personally? I just wanna have fun.” And his toothy grin became positively feral. But the witch had one main goal, and she snorted. The imp’s face fell.  
“No. I refuse to believe it! I am the powerful witch, Selene Moonhollow and I refuse to believe I’m stuck with just a.. A… little dork like you!” She actually stamped one high heeled black booted foot on the ground like a child. Which on top of her terribly silly fake name completely ruined the image. But it did make her tits and hips wobble and jiggle in interesting ways. This human’s ass was nearly as big as that she-beast, but much easier on the eyes…

“O…k.” He lingered on the word, and his eyes did the same on her bosom. Her cheeks burned but even if he had been looking, the imp wouldn’t have noticed through her heavy makeup. He snapped out of it and got to his own introductions. “Well! I…” And suddenly his voice seemed stronger. More firm. Less like a whiny kid and more like the unearthly creature he was. They locked eyes, and his yellow cat slit’s seemed to flash. “Am Mal’tyrganon Slanzerida. Imp of the 7th circle of the Pit, Son of the Queen of Lust, and your loyal servant… Oh mistress…” And on the last word one foot slid back, one arm was held up elbow bent, and he bowed deeply before her.

Selene had a lot to process there. His name was a mouthful for one thing. And she knew there were supposed to be different circles of hell. But, Queen of Lust? His mother? Didn’t he say something about his mom earlier? “Uh….” She was a bit off guard and swallowed hard. His head was bowed, but it curled back to look up at her again. And at her unease his teeth flashed. 

He bobbed back up to stand straight. “Yeah… I’m not just any imp. Trust me, I can take care of…. All your needs.” And he winked at her and rested one hand on a hip, thumb hooked in the string holding on his loincloth. She found her eyes drawn to the cloth. It hung down pretty far. The cloth probably should have stopped at mid thigh or higher, but it dangled to his knees instead. And as he shuffled from foot to foot, it swayed… oddly. Wait a second, was there something behind it?! Something that went all the down there…?

And of course the little demon noticed her gaze, and his shark like grin got even wider. She forced her eyes up and saw the smirk on his face. “Uh, I don’t… I don’t know. Maybe I can start over… I just gotta uh, find the ingredients.. Spend some time on Ebay again.” And as she spoke, she kept staring at his crotch, and the imp started to reach for his loincloth. Her eyes began to widen, and his black nailed blue fingers hooked the cloth and pulled it to the side. “It’ll be a lot of work but I’ll just… Oh… my… ahhhhnnnn…” Her last word faded into a high pitched whine as the peewee hellspawns dangling appendage came into view.

The fat cock was sheathed in its foreskin, completely soft, and already longer and thicker than any dildo she’d ever used, let alone a real cock. It was enormous, and on his small frame it appeared even larger. It hung almost to his knees, and he casually pushed his hips out and wiggled them, the member swinging back and forth. “Heh… like what you see, ‘Mistress’.” She didn’t really like the tone he used when he called her that, let alone the way he snickered after. But by the seals of the moon his meat was absolutely monstrous.

She had tried to lie to herself about her desires. That she wanted an Incubus for revenge and menial labor. To fight her enemies, destroy them even… to do heavy work around the house, or whatever else seemed like a good idea. But the honest, and very badly hidden truth, was the just wanted a demonic fuck toy. She wanted a monster stud with a pair of horns, and a massive cock to just fuck her inside out. She wanted to be in control, but to just be used… She really didn’t care much about the soul thing, she wasn’t sure she had one anyway. And she didn’t care if it took others with her, as long as it railed her right. And her biggest problem with seeing the imp, was her absolute sorrow that there was no way he’d be able to match up with her fantasies. “It's so… big.” 

She gasped out the words as her fantasies began to come back to life. She tried to shake out of it, but the little guy reached down to grip his cock. He started to stroke it and it began to swell up right and find even more length before her eyes. “Yeah it is… You know in the pit sex demons learn to shape their forms, and mom helped me whips this bad boy up special.” He chuckled darkly as his cock came up to point at her like a cannon taking aim.

“Y-your… mother?” She choked out the words, and he just nodded. 

“Uh huh, mom’s the new Succubus Queen of Lust, the entire seventh circle bows to her. Because no one can make a human go wild like my mom… but don’t worry she showed me a few tricks.” And he winked at her. She felt her face pale so much she could have left off the makeup in that moment. His mom was some kind of demon royal of sex, and she got the feeling those tips weren’t just passed orally. Or maybe… she had to admit that cock was looking tasty as fuck.

The entire length of it was blue like his skin, but a bit paler. With dark veins running up and down the length of it, so thick that she could see them standing out on it, in several places they seemed to knot up liked rows of ridges here or there that she was sure would hit all kinds of buttons on the inside of a person. “Well mistress? Do you want me to just keep playing with myself? Seems like a waste after that big summoning?!” He laughed and his cock bounced and the horny demon summer knew she couldn’t pass up on it anymore. 

She stepped closer, biting her lip. Her forehead was sweaty and her heart racing. Thankfully her sheer dress didn’t show how her pussy had gotten so wet it was already dampening her thighs. Finally she dropped to a knee, her heavy breasts bouncing and reached out. Her dark painted nails broke the circle and wrapped around the cock. The boyish imp let out a small groan, half lidded eyes watched her grip it with both hands. “It's unreal. I don’t think I could even fit this…” But even as she said it she started to stroke it. The shaft was slick with precum and more of it got onto her fingers. His cock felt like it was so hot it could almost burn, and the precum was better than any lube she’d ever tried. His cock really was made for sex.

“Hnng… You’d be surprised mistress. Darkmagic works in more ways than one…” His long forked tongue slithered out and he thrust his hips slightly. His shaft was nearly inverted; it was so stiff, and the thrust put it inches from her face. The momentum sent a hanging dollop of demonic precum to sling out from his tip and land on her cleavage. Her eyes went wide and she looked down as the incredibly warm substance ran down into the valley between her breasts. And what’s more, with the seal gone she could smell his cock. The thick musk of it like nothing she’d ever imagined… And now some of that heady musk was sliding down her tits.

He grunted and her eyes glued to the head of his cock. Her mouth moved closer and closer, but she wanted to get that foreskin back. The woman let out a grunt, squeezed and slid, the flesh slid down as his bulbous head was fully revealed. Her eyes went wide as the fat head was fully revealed, its entire circumference ringed in stiff nubs. Her mouth hung open, and he grinned at her. “Like those? Mom does too… why not have a taste mistress?!” And he shoved his cock forward. 

In that moment she would find herself surprised. How could her subservient minion force his cock into her mouth? But the truth was that she’d just left it open. Like a child sticking his finger in an open mouth as a joke, she was the one that instantly closed her lips around it. They both let out moans. His sensitive cock head suddenly had a soft set of purple lips around it, and that thick precum began to coat her tongue instantly. She was blown away, his cum tasted… sweet?! “Mmmmm!” She moaned, and both the positive reaction, and the vibration of it, put a wide smile on the imps face. 

“Ung! I’m glad you like the taste Mistress! Uhg, woah… human mouths feel good.” He bit his lip and sucked in air sharply as she took his cock deeper. A second later his words registered. She pulled off his cock to look up at the imp.

“Y-you’ve never been with a human before?” He blinked, and his cheeks actually darkened a bit. 

“Hehe… uh, nope. But uh, mom says they’ll love me! She says I’m a real catch!” He hooked a thumb at his chest. She just stared at him wide eyed at his sincere words. It was a classic joke, but he meant it. And looking, hell, tasting his cock, his mom probably had a point. Smiled back at him, not sure of what to say to that other than.

“Well…. You’re mine now.” And her smile turned to more of a hungry grin, and the imp gleefully answered it in kind a moment before she wrapped her lips back around his cock. 

The witch let out a moan and one hand reached down under her dress and began to finger her pussy. Her other hand reached down to fondle his massive balls. And Maltyr just groaned as he struggled to thrust his hips at her. But he couldn’t, he was actually bound to her… “Ugh… damn… all I want to do… Is fuck your… pretty face Mistress… I want it… so BAD.” He growled the last word and his eyes flashed. And then poor Selene made her first mistake. 

She pulled off his cock, dark purple stains around the tip, and about a third of the way down it. A long line of thick saliva mixed with precum connected her full lips to his monstrous tip. “Ok!” She said with a wide grin and a nod.

Mal’tyrganon’s eyes flashed red, his smile went from a lustful hungry grin to a truly wicket and toothy thing. His shoulders flexed, he let out a grunt, and suddenly a pair of black bat wings seemed to rip their way out of his back! He grunted, with it but if anything his smile got wider. They flapped out once, and he rose into the air. And more than a little panicked the gothic woman got unsteadily to her feet. “Uh… Mal? W-what ya doin? I didn’t know you fly-Aaah!” And he was upon her.

Her shout was cut very short when his monstrous cock was driven into her mouth and down her throat. She scrambled and desperately grabbed at him, his hips and ass, even tugging on his tail for a moment. But the imp didn’t care as he drove his shaft into her. “There we go! Take it all Missssstresss! Hahahaha!” He cackled, his forked tongue waving around as he drove his shaft in. 

“GUCK GUCK GUCK!” Selene couldn’t even scream as his shaft drilled past her mouth, and into her throat. Precum coated her throat, her mouth watered, and so did her eyes. Thick mascara dripped down her face as her summoned monster used her mouth like the hole it was. Just a place for his demon cock to enjoy. And he definitely was.

“No you won’t choke mistress! Just enjoy it! Having a prime demon cock like mine filling your throat up! AAAAhh!! Feels so…” He drifted into a wordless groan as he grabbed at her head and his entire length went into her mouth. Her neck went back and he floated over her thrusting down. His wings weren’t even moving, they were just extended as his own demonic power decided to ignore gravity in the name of a good face fucking. 

HIs shaft was smeared in cum, and her back arched as she took it like a sword swallower. And unthinkingly the imp began to rotate. His fat cock drilling literally as well as figuratively as he spun around above her. Her tear filled eyes wide as he did a 180 rotation, and pulled back to almost just having the tip of his cock in her mouth. His hanging balls, before with a thrust they were shoved against her face. “MMMMMMNNNGGGGGGGUCCKKK!!” She tried again to scream around his cock as his balls shoved against her eyes, then he started to do quick jackrabbit short thrusts fucking her throat in the incredibly tight angle. Her dark mascara ran, and left black smudges on his balls.

Looking down, his head tilted up at his angle. He saw her fat tits. “Hey Mistress… I think those boobies should really… be played with… Don’t you agree?” She let out a wet gurgle, and felt his tail actually wrap around her neck. “Thanks!” he said, and both hands scooped her massive pale breasts out of the tight top and began to maul them, squeezing and groping her fleshy mounds. She let out a moan and knees started to go weak, spreading. Underneath her dress she was absolutely gushing, and it was dripping down her thighs. He thrusted once, twice, a third time… And she actually felt his balls tighten up on her face before his cum began to gush directly into her belly.

His tail tightened on her throat for just a moment, and he let out a groan. “Oh fuck…. Ung!” and the tail let go and an absolutely massive gush of jizm flooded her belly. Her hands shook spasms, her stomach swelled and she could actually hear one of the straps on her corset pop free! Her knees finally gave way and she collapsed down. And that alone finally pulled his cock free of her mouth. It slid out in long wet slurping before finally popping free bounced up in his final spasms of orgasm. And floating there over her, this led to just dumping his cum down her front, coating her tits in it. His cock bounced back and a thick spurt hit her face as she turned it. “Oooh… damn that was good… and I’ve fucked some tight holes in the pit!” he drifted through the air as if in zero gravity, a wide pleased smile on her face. 

For her part Selene shook and desperately pulled at the corset. Finally she hooked, and pulled hard, the fabric coming free and pushing off. Her dress made a ripping sound and she sucked in air before slumping down to lay on her side. “Oh god… I’m so… so full…” It was very true, her dress had popped a seam on the left side as her cum gut had swollen up to appear very nearly pregnant. With the corset in place and the overly full stomach she hadn’t been able to breath, so she laid there panting. And a bit confused that she hadn’t thrown up… but it probably helped that the cum tasted… so, fucking good…

Finally her little monster floated back over, grinning like the cat that got the canary. “Man you swelled all up huh? Heh, most demon’s don’t do that. I guess its cuz human’s got those organ things right? Yeah, I don’t really get it.” He shrugged, eyes closed for a moment in a carefree smile. 

“Y-yes! We have organs you little… Oh god… That was…” She wanted to say terrible, but she couldn’t. She’d been so turned on, she was still so turned on! It should have hurt, but something about that precum had just let it all slide in! And feel…. She shouldn’t feel pleasure from sucking a cock! But she really had… And even now, looking at him floating above her his semi hard cock dangling, she found herself licking her lips. But she was still angry.

“Y-you’re not supposed to just… do what you want! You’re supposed to make me feel good too!” He blinked, a confused expression on his face. 

“It didn’t feel good?” He quirked his head to the side. “Are you sure Mistress? I mean… I think I should be pretty good at this. Mom says I’m like, one of the best in the Pit! Oh, or maybe you want me to focus on your.. Ya know.” He winked at her, waggled his eyebrows, and looked pointedly at her hips. 

The woman swallowed hard, and hated herself. Because she did want it… she wanted it BAD. “N-n-no…” she denied in a weak shaky voice. “I don’t think… Besides… Ugh…” She grunted as she got on all fours. She slowly moved away, one hand, then a leg, then the other hand, other leg. She crawled towards a chair to help her stand, her plump bottom, covered by just a bit of fabric was pointed his way. “You came… a lot…” God her stomach felt like it was swinging as much as her bare tits it was so full. “No way you can keep going…”

“What? Of course i can keep going!” She went stiff, and her head turned back to him. Her red hair had been badly tousled, and she looked back through strands of it. And sure enough… his cock was swelling up. “I mean… especially for a booty like that Mistress…. Mmmm… good enough to eat.”  
She looked at him, at his tongue. “You want to… I… My… She bit her lip, not caring about her lipstick anymore. Besides it was truly smeared across her lips and chin. He drifted down towards her backside, and his tale of all things swung around. The spade tip scooped up some of the fabric and began to raise it up. 

“I just wanna taste… pleeeease mistress?” Her breath caught, her stomach sloshed. 

“...Ok.” She said in a very weak frightened voice. 

“Yeah!” The imp grabbed the fabric and not caring her ripped it off. The length of the dress ripped free and tore her dress entirely off. Her bare stomach did indeed hang a bit, but all he cared about was the sight between her cheeks. A tight wet and very slick pussy, and little rosebud that was begging for attention. And despite his words, she honestly didn’t expect the lusty imp to actually go for her ass first. It just wasn’t something most human men would do.

But Mal’tyrganon was no mortal! No, he was an imp who loved a fat ass! And as the length of his tongue seemed to dive into her back door she swore she could hear the sound of that little green dinosaur from video games sticking its tongue out. “Oh GOD!” She shouted as he treated her fat ass like the five course meal it was. Her mouth hung open while his own worked madly. Her entire body shook. And then she felt it… another tongue working her pussy. Sure enough, he had indeed split his in half, the little sex fiend using one of the more advanced techniques his mother had taught him. “Hnnnng… fuuuuck… meee….” She moaned out.

His eyes went wide, and then he grinned. Both tongues left with a wet slurp. Selene gasped, and looked back to see the imp wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Well, if you say so!” he had a wide grin and rotated up. He’d actually been floating the entire time, and his cock came into view. 

She realized what she’d just said, but looking at his monstrous bitch breaker coming into view made her blood run cold. “N-n-nnnn-AAAAHHH!” And too late, he slammed it into her ass like Lucifer’s own hammer. If she had thought her tits were swinging from just crawling a few paces the force of his girth driving in deep made her entity body rock. Her full pale breasts swung, and her belly sloshed full of demonic cum. Oddly enough she vaguely noticed that her breasts and face weren’t quite as sticky and messy. Demon jizm having a habit of evaporating into ectoplasm after leaving a body. This did not apply the the nearly half gallon of the stuff filling her guts. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my gaggghh…” She drifted mumbling as her ass was spread out by his monstrous cock. The fat tip of his prick got deeper, and with a grunt he savagely pulled it back and the rough bulbous spikes on the tip seemed to spread out even more. Her mouth hung open and drool feel freely from her lips as she reached a massive anal induced orgasm.

“Oh yeah! Now this is what I’m talking about! You know Mistress, you really are lucky!” And he smacked her ass hard. “An Incubus would barely be able to enjoy this big bottom!” He hit it from the other side and she groaned out as her cheeks turned red. “They’d just think you were a silly human with a soul to take, but I see a mistress with a fat fuckable ass!” and the imp kicked it into overdrive. His wings actually began to flap, and his entire body went into the motions as he fucked her ass relentlessly. His small but firm hips collided with her wobbly ass with the tip of his engorged cock gouging out her insides, then back again. Her thick ass, swollen belly, and heavy tits all were in motion. Her head hung down, eyes unseeing as she moaned like an animal and just took it. Unthinkingly she gasped and almost choked on saliva and the remains of cum in her throat as another orgasm came through. Her pussy squirting onto his demonic bollocks. Swollen balls collided with her pussy, quickly covered in her juices which were slung across the ground on the swing back. 

His manic pounding couldn’t last much longer, and with a grunt the boyish demon bit his bottom lip so hard one of his own sharp canines drew blood. He didn’t care in the least as he unloaded a massive flood of demon seed into her. The feeling of pressure filling her up made the woman white out for a moment. When she came too a few seconds later she’d completely collapsed to the floor. Her breasts and stomach had pushed her to fall to the side a bit, and Maltyr groaned as he slowly pulled his cock free. “Ung.. ung… oh fuuuck….” She moaned, and heard the nasty wet slopping sound of his cock leaving her violated ass, followed by a wet splash of thick cum onto the floor.

He was finally standing again, his wings hung lip as he panted. “Woooh! That was fun!” He beamed down at her, a wide and honestly childlike smile on his blue skinned face. She shuddered a bit, but gave him a shaky nod anyway. It occurred to her that demon seed was a useful alchemical tool… but she was way too out of it to collect it before it evaporated… But what about the stuff that was already swimming around in her insides? She decided that right now she was in too good a mood to care, she just relaxed and rubbed at her stomach. God it was full… Oh damn, she’d been filled up from both ends. She was such a slut for demon cock.

That thought put a smile on the summoner’s face. Her makeup was a mess, mascara running like messy tears, and her purple lipstick had been all out obliterated by his rough face fucking. But she had definitely enjoyed it all. And that made the imp smile even wider. “Alright, a very satisfied summoner! Well, now I’m stuck here though… mom will get over it eventually. But for now… Was there anything else you wanted me to do?” And the imp wiggled his soft, for now, cock again.


	2. Keeping an Imp Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imps get bored quickly, and a need to be kept occupied for everyone's safety and sanity. Well... not everyone, cause someone's gonna get fucked!

Selene woke up groggily at first, but in a moment her memory shot back to her and her eyes flew open. “The Imp!” 

“What’s up Mistress?” Said the imp in question. He was sitting on her stomach, his cock extended and hard between her tits. 

“Agh!? What the fuck? Get off!” Her emphatic cry was combined with a hard shove and Mal’tyr was knocked off the bed. His wings extended as he left the side of it and he floated up into the air, an annoyed look on his face. 

“Rude! Geeze, someone not a morning person…” He grumbled and folded his arms. 

Mal’tyrganon Slanzerida rolled his yellow cat slit eyes, and his semi hard cock dangled under him. He should have been bobbing up and down, wings flapping furiously to stay aloft… if they actually had any aerodynamic value at all. No, the supernatural sex demon flew because he felt like, the wings for show. 

“What were you doing on top of me you little gremlin?” Demanded his mistress, the estimable witch Selene… what was it? Oh yeah, ‘Moonhollow’. God his mistress had picked a corny fake witch name. 

“I’m an Imp, not a gremlin! And I was jerking off, duh!” Her look of absolute horror and disgust was plain across her face. Which was a rather pretty face most of the time, but right now a bit ragged looking. She’d worked hard on her goth look the day before. Heavily powdering her freckles away into a curtain of smooth pale white. Thick eyeliner, and rich purple lipstick. Now it was all a nasty mess on her face, having been demolished by a sticky mix of saliva and demon jizz. She’d also spent a while brushing her long red hair out to smooth silky waves, but his frantic face fucking had left it a mess of tangles. Thankfully most demon cum evaporated, so she wasn’t quite as caked in goo as she’d could have been.

“What? While I was asleep? You can’t do that?!” He just blinked, then snickered.

“Why not?” He laughed a bit more. “I mean I can’t stick it in… but I can tote’s get my rocks off. I mean hey, even asleep, you’re pretty hot.” And he shot her a wink with twin finger guns. Her mouth opened and closed. “And I don’t sleep, so I was bored.”

“What… How… how many times did you…? On me?” Her voice almost squeaked at the end. 

He put a finger to his chin while his legs curled up into a indian style mid air as he thought. “Huh…? About four times I think… On you. A few times here or there.” He shrugged. “I wasn’t really keeping track.” 

She was flabbergasted, and could feel that she might descend into a mild panic if she wasn’t careful. Then she saw the electric clock on the shelf past the floating imp. “Oh my god… I have to go!” She raced from the room. The floating imp quirked his head curiously and followed after. 

The self taught witch and demon summoner did her best to ignore him as she jumped into the shower and worked to scrub off her makeup. She didn’t have time to clean her hair properly but she had to try! A painfully rushed brushing later she was dressed in a long pleated skirt and buttoned down shirt over an ill fitting bra. Which was annoying, she had such a hard time finding good ones. It must have shrunk in the wash?

She didn’t even have time for anything close to a real breakfast. She pulled out the gallon of milk, thankful it was over half full. She’d thought it had been mostly empty, but thank god since she was so thirsty. 

She put the gallon directly to her mouth and started to take long swigs. The imp floating behind her looked on with raised eyebrows, then grinned nastily. She pulled the milk away, letting the gallon dangle by one hand as she wiped her mouth with the back of the other. “This tastes… a little funny.“ Then she turned to look at the only person there, and something in the imps gaze made her freeze up. He was biting his lip around a wide grin.

“Its my cum….” She went stiff, staring at him in shock. 

“Aaagh!” She hollered in rage and hurled the jug at the imp, who dodged to the side and flew out cackling. The woman stood there shoulders hunched and panting from pure rage. “I… I don’t have time for this!” Or to deep down admit that she hadn’t minded the taste much. And she’d certainly had more the night before… Fucking demons! Their cum would evaporate unless consumed, or put into a proper container. Who knew a fucking milk jug could count?!

She left her house, a nice cozy half of a duplex. She got four steps towards her car when a cleared throat made her stop. She turned stiffly to find her neighbor standing there. A somewhat shorter woman with shoulder length black hair. A smaller chest, but much wider hips. “Sara, do we need to have a discussion about noise pollution?” Yes, Sara was her real name, but it just wasn’t witchy enough!

“Erk… huh?” The woman sucked in air and let it out in a plainly annoyed huff. 

“My Matthew could not get a lick of sleep! He said all you kept doing through the night was banging on his wall, playing loud music, and making… noises!” The woman actually flushed a bit and a very confused Sara had no idea what she was talking about. She’d passed out in the kitchen, but woken up in her bed. Which was on the other side of the wall from where she guessed her neighbors son was. 

“Ah… well. I apologize for that. And I’ll try to… tone it down?” She hoped that was the right answer. Her neighbor hated her, and was always blaming her as a bad influence on her son. Probably because the little perv was always staring at her tits. He’d been in her class a couple years back and had gotten obsessed with her. Even slipped up and called her mommy in class… that had been weird! “But I really need to get going Ellain, I’m already a bit late for work!” Her neighbor gave her a look that said this wasn’t a surprise.

Sara got into her car, and the hell out of there. “God she needs to get laid…” 

“Right?! Not much for tits, but her ass is even bigger than yours!!” Sara let out a small shout and her car swerved a bit. She looked around wildly but didn’t see Mal’tyr anywhere. 

“What the- Are you there? Um, Mal?” She tried to focus on the road but listened, and was immediately answered.

“Duh!” Said the voice, as if it was right over her shoulder. She kept in the lane this time and looking up she saw him… in the reflection of her rearview mirror. A quick turn of her head said that was a lie, but looking back, there he was! “Where else would I be? You summoned me, and I’m stuck here. Unless you let me go…” He made the last sound a bit hopeful, but shrugged it off. “Or you know, send me off to do something I guess. But don’t worry, I won’t let anyone but you see me! Also I don’t think they can anyway.” 

She blinked at that. “They can’t? Well… that’s good.” She processed what else he said. “I can send you off? Wait, of course I can, you’re my familiar! Uh… just not sure what you’d be good for. I think your only talents are being annoying and fucking.” Looking back he was grinning, taking her words as a compliment.

“Yeah, and I’m the best at it! I mean you could cut me loose and I’d rock anyone's socks!” She gripped the steering wheel tighter and sunk into her seat some. 

“Yeah, and inflict on them a monster cocked demon from hell…” She blinked and thought about it… “Actually… that could be fun.” She bit her lip and chewed over the ideas. 

“Well actually, I couldn’t really fuck them myself. Total bummer, I know?” She looked at him with confusion, and he answered before she could even ask. “You summoned me, we have a link. I can appear to you, touch you, all that good stuff. But for anyone else… I’d probably need a-whatcha call it? A host! Some mook I could hop into, take the wheel, and rev the engine!” He proceeded to make annoying high pitched revving noises as she rolled her eyes.

“That just sounds ridiculous. But… I’ll keep it in mind.” She found herself thinking of her neighbor. Would it be revenge or a reward if she sent her demon to find someone to give it to the bitch.

Her thought process was scattered as she approached work. A large local elementary school, grades K through 5, children ages five, to a couple elevens. And Miss Sara Hoffman… She loved her wiccan name, wished fervently she could get away with telling the kids to call her Miss Moonhollow. But alas, it just wouldn’t fly.

She made it to her class and found another woman already standing there taking attendance. And the woman’s blood boiled when she saw who. She pushed the door open, and the petite blonde stopped to look up. “Oh, Miss Hoffman. I”m so glad you could make it in… Just in time for attendance.” The woman smiled like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. “It would be just dreadful if you were the only name on my list not checked off…” And she made a pointed movement with her pen, a loud scratch that had Sara’s eye twitching and the room full of fourth graders letting out a collective “Ooooh…” 

The tardy teacher spared them a glare, and walked up to snatch the attendance sheet. “Thank you… Janine. I’m here now, you can go.” She didn’t bother to use the woman's last name, she just wasn’t in the mood for it. 

“Of course. I have a class of my own to attend. Thank goodness I have a nearly fully trained TA who could cover me, while I helped yours… they really did need the help. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay around anyway?” Her big blue eyes fluttered, and the woman's doll-like face couldn’t quite conceal the blatant contempt she had for the taller, fuller figured educator. 

“NO…” Sara ground out through clenched teeth. “You can go.” And Janine left, walking by her casually, a small smile on her face. 

“Woah… she really doesn’t like you…” Came the sound of Mal’tyr’s voice. Again Sara’s eyes whipped around, but no one else responded to him. “She’s a bit on the skinny side, but I could tote’s loosen her up boss!” Said the imp’s disembodied voice followed by laughter.

Sara ignored him, cleared her throat, and did her best to plaster on a smile for her students. Class resumed.

A few hours later, and many frankly disturbing remarks about some of her students by Mal, and she was ready for the lunch break. But she had a job to do then. So she grabbed a bite to go from a vending machine and found her scheduled meeting. Inside the school's rather well sized gym were a number of tables set up. Children of all sorts ran around moving and organizing and a very tall woman in a nun’s habit directed them. 

Sara stopped, and swallowed hard. She had a demon piggy backing on her and suddenly felt nervous about talking to the woman of faith. But she shoved it down and got on with it. “Sister Dorothea! I’ve brought what you asked for.” The nun turned and gave her a beatific smile .

“Ah, thank you Miss Hoffman. I’m glad the school could assign one of their more able teachers. Even if they couldn’t spare someone from the office…” She looked away as she said it, and Sara’s chest tightened up a bit. It had been a shit job relegated to her for being the lowest on the totem pole. Sister Dorotea was working with the local large catholic church to organize a fundraising event for the church and the school. Many of the students at the school went with their parents. 

“Well… I uh, tried to do my best. So even though I’m rather busy with classes and put off lunch… I'm here!” She had a much more forced smile at the words and the Nun raised an eyebrow.

“You know Miss Hoffman, many have suffered and even died for the good of their faith, their community, and just for greater good. But I do apologize if I’ve cut into your mealtime to help aid the children.” She said all of it with a completely straight face and Sara felt her own heat up.

She wasn’t sure where to reply to that when a high pitched voice spoke up. “Sister everything's taken care of! I got the kids from class A2 to finish the left side, and A1 to get the right! Was there anything you needed before I go help them out?” A short boy with big brown eyes and ruffled dirty blonde hair smiled up at the nun.

The sister gave him her full attention, a wide smile on her face. “Oh you’re a marvel as ever James. I can always count on you…” She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder and the boy’s eyes seemed to light from the inside as he filled with pride. Sara just stared at them… for several seconds. They were lost in their own little world or something, just staring into eachother's eyes. She finally cleared her throat. 

The nun removed her hand, and the boy went stiff. His face was red, and he turned to run off and help his schoolmates. The nun turned back to the teacher, and her face was cold. “We need little help from here on… but I know you’re required to oversee. So… I don’t know, go make sure the second graders aren’t trying to fight with cardboard tubes again. Or something.” The woman turned as well and went after the boy wanting to aid him and the students. Mostly just him.

Sara had a gobsmacked look on her face. The Nun always made her feel bad about you know, not being a nun and all that holier than thou crap, but that was just weird. Suddenly she heard a odd sound, like a deep intake of air. It was Mal’ty “Wooooah… That… is some holy tier poonani just BEGGING for some Shota Schlong! You don’t see that every day!!” Sara flinched to the side, trying to avoid the strange outburst. Shota schlong? What the fuck?

She looked around then murmured to herself, and the imp. “What are you talking about you crazy freak…?” It was silent for a second before he answered.

“You don’t see it? That nun has got the HOTS for that kid! And he’s got a thing for her, too bad he’s way too much of a wuss to ever deal with it. Tch, the little bastard almost creamed his jeans from her shoulder touch…” The teacher tried to process this. She knew the boy, he had a class with her. James Muller, and she had found out that he was actually an avid church goer with or without his family. He sang in the choir, and would dispense incense during sermons. And he was never too far away from the sister.

“Mistress. Look… I know I gotta do what you say, but I’m begging ya! PUT ME IN! Let me go do my thing, on that nun! I gotta! That kid is BEGGING for possession! He doesn’t have what it takes to do the job, but he’s so damn lusty that I can slip in no problem! It’ll take me… an hour? Hell maybe a matter of minutes to get him so fired up that I can take the wheel! And then… Ooooh man… and THEN!” He proceeded to just cackle evilly. And as fucked up as it was the teacher found herself getting excited. Would this Imp really do it… Oh hell, he’d fucked her brains out then spent all night coating her and most of her apartment in demon jizm. She knew he’d do it.

She bit her lip as she looked across. The Nun was taking something from the boy, a heavy box. Her hand lingered on his, and his smile for her was wide. And sure enough… there in the boys pants… a very obvious little bulge. “Do it. Mal’tyganon I give you permission to fuck that nun into next week.”

“Oh… YEAH!” Screamed the imp, and for a moment she could just make out the outline of the little monster floating away from her. His back straight, wings extended, and massive cock hard as a rock. 

On the other side of the room little James looked up and dropped the box. His head swiveled, confused as he looked around for the source of the shout. Sister Dorothea made a dismayed sound and crouched down to begin picking up the box and its contents. James looked down at her… and for some reason, he started to smile in a way he’d never done before. A wide toothy grin, eyes half lidded as they looked at the lowered woman from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have put this at the end of chapter 1, but I had a nice jumping off point. So it doesn't really feel like chapter two, but a nice segue into the next one.


	3. Nun of your beeswax!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James isn't feeling himself, and its all been bubbling up fast. But hopefully Sister Dorothea can help him!

James had been having a strange week. Well… not that strange from the outside. He went to school, he went to church. He hung out with his friends, and he made choir practice… and he spent a lot of time with Sister Dorothea. It was strange because he just kind of wanted to stop doing everything but that last one. He was 9 years old, and all he could think about lately was her. She was… the best.

The sister was tall, and strong. She was always confident and ready. She was smart, and she was… she was pretty. He wasn’t supposed to think that about a nun. But she was! She had these pretty hazel eyes, and full lips. A smattering of freckles over her face… and nice light brown hair. He wasn’t supposed to see it, but sometimes when she didn’t realize a few strands would come free of her wimple. He used to always tell her and she'd smile and fix it, but lately he’d just… let it go.

Even now he was singing along with several others and all he could think about was her. She was standing in the front rows of the pews, and all he could look at was her. And every so often they’d make eye contact and he’d smile around a note. She’d always return it. She always had a smile for him, or a kind word. He was an idiot, he knew he was starting to get a crush on her… but he was having a hard time remembering why that was a bad thing.

As the service ended he told his parents how he’d volunteered to do some cleaning in the church, which he’d done a lot before. They left, and he had his bus pass to get home. But he hadn’t, he was lying to his parents, in church. And all so he could just spend time with Sister Dorothea.

He found her soon enough. “Sister!” She turned away from another two nuns and smiled at him. 

“Hello James. Your singing today was… heavenly.” His chest could nearly burst! “I’m surprised you're still here though dear, but I’m always happy to see you. Did you need anything.” He wanted to tell her he stayed for her. He wanted to tell her that-

“You’re heavenly sister.” He smiled at her, and it took a moment, her wide eyes and the sudden stillness between them that made him realize he’d said that out loud. “I-! I mean…!” He started to pant and his face was on fire. He looked anywhere but up at the sister for several seconds, but then he felt her hand on his shoulder. 

His head tilted back up, and there she was. Smiling at him like always… Though… Her face was also a bit red. And one of those strands of brown hair was out, curling down between her eyes. “Thank you… James…” And her hand squeezed his shoulder. Oh lord… why did his pants suddenly feel very, very tight under his robe?

He swallowed, his mouth opened and he attempted to wet very dry lips. Then words came to him. “Sister… Could I talk to you about something very important. I need your guidance… desperately.” The last word came out in a husky breath, as if it had been forced out of his chest. The nun looked at him, and for just a moment, she chewed on her lip. Then she simply nodded. He raised a hand up, and she gripped it in hers as they walked deeper into the Lord’s House. And for some reason, in the back of his mind, he thought for a moment he could hear loud raucous laughter. Laughter that got louder as his heart sped up, and the heat in his chest seemed to spread throughout his body.

Sister Dorothea loved everyone. She especially loved children. And she was most fond of James… a beautiful boy both inside and out. Eager, hard working, willfully obedient, and ever ready to aid her or seek her wisdom. She thought of him often… And knew that it was a sin like no other. That sat deep in her heart, rooted deep where she could never remove it, not wanted too. Guarded, secreted, but there all the same. His hand in hers felt hot, her own grip was growing a bit clammy as sweat beaded her forehead. 

She felt something, a loose strand of hair, and reached up to move it. “Stop…” whispered James and she met his eyes. “I like it like that… Your hair is so pretty… just a little of it wouldn’t hurt Sister.” And his smile was as warm as ever, but oddly a bit lacking in its usual innocent luster. Her hand went back to her side, just a bit shakily. Her nostrils flared and she opened up the door to a back storage room and led him in. 

The boy closed it, and one hand reached up to lock it. His eyes were in a glaze as he did, but as he turned to face her, that same smile on his face. Warm and happy… and just a bit dazed to the world. 

She didn’t ask him about locking it, she too understood a great need for privacy. “Sister…” He breathed, and her own chest hitched.

“W-what… what can I do for you… My child.” That kind of speech was laying it on thick, but a dark part of her loved it. And looking at him, James' smile got even wider. 

“Sister, oh, if only I could be your child. Just yours, no one else's…” He stepped closer, and she almost took a step back. “I would be just for you… and you would be just for me…” her breath was coming fast and hard, but James’ own seemed to be slowing down if anything. “Sister… can I have a hug?” 

She opened her arms to receive him, just started to nod and agree, but he was already there. His small arms enfolded her, the pure white choir robes wrapping around the doke of her habit. His head nestled at her stomach, just under her bosom. “Mmmmm… So warm… and you smell so good… Mmmmmmmmm…” His head moved and he nuzzled her, his face rubbed against her belly as her hands moved stiffly to his shoulders and back. Her stomach was firm, taut. She worked often, and worked out as well. Reciting verses while she did reps led to the tall woman often losing track and just working till her muscles were sore. And led to her robust, if eternally covered physique.

“J-james… You know I’ll always be there for you.. I’m here to-to guide you. And protect you… and to-” 

“Love me.” He spoke, interrupting her. The woman's breath caught a sound like a whine was let out of her throat. “Love me Sister… Only you…” And his head moved again, nuzzling her stomach, then angling up to pressing into the underside of her breasts.

“Ooooh my Lord!” Said the nun in shock, and then she felt his hands move, from her waistline down. Two small but firm hands found her covered backside, the two full cheeks of her backside and squeezed. Her ass was large and solid, the product from endless squats while reciting the multiple books of Acts.

She was gasping now, and felt him starting to drift down. From nuzzling her stomach… and her breasts. He bent his knees and his face rubbed against her pelvis, and then firmly between her legs. *SNNIIIIFFFFF* “Ahhh…!” he took a deep breath, and the nun quavered. She was a 34 year old virgin, her maiden head broken by hard work, and never by the touch of a man. And this choir boy’s nose, even through several layers of fabric, brushed against her womanly mound and suddenly she knew the truth of how quickly one's loins could become inflamed.

“James!” she moaned his name, and then the boy let go. She looked down, and he smiled at her, a wide toothy thing. His eyes were a bit more alert, but they also appeared endlessly hungry as they met hers. 

“Only you Sister.” And then he squatted down, gripped the hem of her robe, and the small boy was under her skirt. She gasped out as his small hands ran up her legs. She had on long socks above comfortable black shoes. His hands ran across her shins, moving to the back to feel firm muscular calves then up higher. He stood up under her skirt, and his head made a mound just below her belted waist line.

“N-no James, you shouldn't…!” she tried to say, but her heart really wasn’t in it. Not when she was already spreading her legs some, and her white cotton panties were soaked with juices. He took another long sniff, his nose driven against her and the woman’s eyes rolled back, her hips shaking. “Aaaahnnnn….”

James ran his tongue over her covered slit, and she gasped out, then clapped both hands to her mouth. A sound between a squeal and a scream, but all muffled was let out. Her panties we’re not shear, but they were so wet it made little difference. His saliva met with her juices and then it was James letting out a moan against her. He finally grasped at her panties, his small fingers searching for a moment desperately, then gripping the band and pulling them down roughly. He couldn’t see it but her pussy was soaked now, covered in a dark bush above a pronounced pelvic mound. The hair led into a soft treasure trail that didn’t quite make it to her belly button. She hadn’t shaved much of anything in years. And James would never ask her too. 

He pressed his face forward, but this time it wasn’t his nose. The boy's lips made direct contact with the nun’s juicy lower ones. His mouth rubbed against hers, and a wet smack was made as he kissed her there and the woman’s entire muscled frame shuddered. “James no, James no, James no…” She said in a repetitive muffled prayer through her own fingers, and then he extended his tongue. “James n-n-nnngggah!” And then his tongue entered her. “James YES!” She said through her splayed open fingers before pressing them hard to her red face just moments before a massive orgasm rocked her body.

She moaned like a banshee biting a pillow through her own hands. Her entrance gushed onto the boy’s face, for just a moment she worried that she was going to crush him with her thighs! But no, he just kept licking, and licking, and LICKING! “Ahn! Ahn! AHHHNNNN!!” It was amazing she was still on her feet as he lapped at her like a thirsty animal and his young face was coated in her glistening juices.

“OH! Oh…” Her eyes opened wide for a moment, and she realized that her legs were truly giving out. She took a rough step back, away from him. He let go of her thighs just in time, and the woman fell back, collapsing onto a half sized pew left in the room. Only half of the undersized bench itself uncovered, boxes piled on the rest. James stood there, mouth open, and face shining with her juices in the room. 

She leaned back panting. “Oh god… I couldn't… couldn’t stand.” James blinked, then grinned widely, obviously pleased with himself. She stared at him in shock, the sweet innocent choir boy had just eaten her previously untouched womanhood into multiple quivering orgasms! “W-where did you learn to do that?”

His head tilted to the side, then he shrugged. “I dunno… it just felt… right.” His voice sounded oddly husky on the last word. “And you tasted… soooooo goood sister.” Both his hands went to his groin and she saw the tent in his robes and bit her lip. This was… badly forbidden. Desperately wrong. Insanely taboo… 

But those orgasms, the boy's mouth had unjarred the cage around her heart, the deep seated lust she’d felt for this boy for so long… “I want… to see it James.”

He blinked at her, and looked down at his cock. His face was read, but he nodded. “I want to show you… I feel so funny down there Sister. It's like nothing I’ve ever felt before… but I know its because of you. Because I neeeeed you…” 

If she had been looking at his face instead of below his belt she might have noticed the odd yellow flare in his eyes, the way the brown was taking on an almost golden sheen.

But what she definitely noticed was when he got both hands under his choir robe. His hands moved and his pants came undone while he also kicked his shoes off. His pants fell down but the tent in his robe got even bigger without the baggy khaki dress pants to cover them. Very big. 

Her eyes started to widen, and she panted hard. And one hand unthinkingly went between her legs and started to rub at her covered, sopping wet womanhood. He moved closer, slow steady steps. His hands started to reel in his robe, lifting it higher and higher… He grinned, bit his lip as he moved to almost stand directly before her, and he pulled the robe up at last. And there was her sweet James’ young cock. 

It was gigantic. Its girth was expansive, its length nigh ridiculous. She had no ruler on her, but was sure it would measure in equal or greater size to the tool. Thicker than her own barbell, with a pair of balls that could be compared to the incense burners that this boy had taken around during sermons. “Oh Mary Mother of God…” She breathed out in sight of it. At the same time completely convinced it could never fit inside of her, while knowing that she’d never wanted anything more in her entire life than to try.

She started to lift her own habit up, displaying more and more of her muscled legs. Strong calves, and thick thighs up to wide hips that would sadly never bear children...or would they? He looked at her crotch, her panties still down bridging the gap between her thighs. Her swollen wet pussy, the hair on it completely drenched. “A-alright James… I think I’m-” He cut her off with a shake of his head and one word. 

“No.” She blanked and a small part of her screamed out to not be denied! “I want to see all of you…” His face was red and flushed, but his eyes went over her. 

The woman shook, but nodded. She didn’t even think to deny. And instead she pushed off the pew with one hand to stand over him. God he was so small, but so well endowed… She bit her lip, and popped open her belt. Her habit came up and off. She started to reach for the headdress. And he shook his head. “That can stay…” He breathed the words heavily, and his face was even redder, hers quickly matching it. It was so wrong… She just undid the collar but left the cloth of the habit on her head and neck, then off came the rest of the outfit.

She stood, an amazonian figure. Tall and heavily muscled. Her skin was pale though from being covered from the sun, all but her face which had a bit of tan and a sprinkle of freckles brought out by it. Some of her hair escaped the back of her habit, it was fairly long, but often encased. The length was more from lack of maintenance than desire. Her body was lovely, with an amazing natural hourglass of wide hips and full breasts. James looked up, and his mouth was open, he literally began to drool at the sight, and she looked away. Despite her red face, she couldn’t quite put away the smile that tugged at her mouth.

She opened her mouth to ask what he thought but he told her. “You’re so beautiful Sister Dorothea, like an Angel…” The red on her face went down to her neck. 

“That's… Well, my name. My name is Angela Dorothea.” She said it looking away, but when she looked back he was smiling brightly. 

“Is such a perfect name…” he said and her heart felt like it could burst. “Can I see your boobies now?” She flinched like she’d been struck, but rather than be upset, she nodded eagerly! Her inner desire for him included full knowledge of what he was. A little boy… and little boys loved boobies. Especially big one’s like hers! She tried to control her breathing as she reached back, unclasped and let the bra fall away. Her pale breasts hung down, and the boys eyes were wide. His monstrous cock visibly bobbed and started to drool precum. Oh god he really did like her.

“You don’t think they’re too small, do you James?” He shook his head rapidly, completely honest. 

“They’re amazing! Oh wow… Oh wow! Hnnng…” and he rushed forward with both hands out. Her eyes widened but then closed to narrow slits as she moaned out at his touch. Her diminutive crush’s hands were mauling her breasts and she loved it.

“Mmmm.. Yes my child… I’m so glad you enjoy them… please, enjoy more…” She bit her lip and put her hand to the back of James’ head and pulled him closer. He needed very little prompting before his small mouth latched onto her left nipple and the woman moaned. He sucked, and even nibbled on it slightly. Her breasts were quite sensitive, but she loved even the rough treatment. It was so good, as if her little choir boy just knew exactly what would drive her wild.

He swapped to the other one, and his body pushed against hers. She felt it, the hot and very hard feeling of his massive shaft grinding against her leg. He couldn’t help it, he humped her leg and sucked on her nipple, and the nun’s face burned in eager joy for more. “I want… I want you so badly James… Oh god forgive me I want every inch…” 

That was like a switch being turned in the boy’s head, and if anything his cock throbbed and seemed to get a bit bigger. Inside his own mind he heard a voice say in a sniggering tone ‘Damn right she does! Alright! This Nun is hot and ready to rock! Give her the 12 course meal deal!’

“What…?” he mumbled around her nipple, not quite heard by the anxious nun, and the voice answered. ‘Get her one her back and STICK THAT THING IN! She’s literally BEGGING FOR IT!’ The boy was a bit confused, but too horny to let much stop him, he pulled back a step to look up at Angela. The nun was groping her own breasts, and she moved back to sit back down on the pew, legs splayed out. 

He looked at her, eyes shadowed as he breathed in deep. Sister Dorothea put two fingers between her legs, marveled at how wet she was… and contemplating if she should try to remove some hair. But her James didn’t seem to mind in the least… Suddenly the boy's head snapped up, he sucked in a breath and moved. He lunged forward so fast he almost seemed to materialize between her spread legs. The nun gasped, just the smallest bit of fear coming up, but mostly consumed by her lust for the boy. James placed his cock head at her entrance, one small hand gripped her hip, the other held his cock at the halfway point. 

He honestly had no idea why his thingy was so big! Or why it was so tingly and itchy… but he knew he wanted to put it inside his favorite nun RIGHT NOW! And with a thrust of his hips the once pure nun’s shockingly tight love tunnel was nearly broken open. “AAAHHNNN-MMMMPH!” her gasping scream was shut off by her own hands again, and several inches of the boys burning hot rod drove into her. James himself grabbed at her hips with both hands and shuddered. 

“Oh g-g-gawd… you’re so tight S-sister… Ung!” and thinking only of pleasure he pulled back a couple inches, and drove much more inside. Her legs lifted, cord like muscles bending tight as she clenched up. Somehow it just made her pussy feel even tighter and the lust struck boy began to fuck her holy cloister like a madman.

“UNNNG!!” She finally let go of her face to grab at the pew and keep herself steady. Looking down she saw him sinking inch after inch of his cock into her… then pull it all out, the entire shaft slick with her juices! “James! Oh James you’re inside me! Oh god why does it feel so… UNG! Ah!” He cut her off with a massive thrust, taking a step forward the small boy pushed his entire cock deep into the loving nun. His oversized balls tightened up and exploded inside her, the first orgasm of his young life…

And just like the monstrous sex organ that held it, his orgasm was massive. He gasped loudly, and bent down to wrap both hands around her stomach and torso. His hips were spasming as he pumped rope after thick rope of his seed directly into her womb. 

Angela felt it. She knew intellectually that the feeling of seed entering her should be barely noticeable. But she also knew that a 9 year old should NOT have a cock that size. She didn’t care… he did, she loved it, and she loved the feeling of hot gooey cum flooding her insides. So much it gushed out around his cock, splashing over his choir outfit, up onto her pelvis, and all over the ground. 

“Oh… oh my god James… so much… I could be… pregnant… He...hehehe…” The thought of her getting pregnant, a nun, with a young boy. For a few seconds she just tittered mindlessly. It helped that the entire situation had turned her on so much that just the rough shakes of his orgasmic hips had been enough to push her over the edge. She’d squirted hard onto the boy, his choir robes would never be the same.

Her arms and legs wrapped around him as he laid against her slumped form. His cock just filled her, giving her poor abused vagina a chance to finally adjust to it… It still hurt some, and it still felt really good. And then he shook, and his hips began to pull out. “It's alright darling… you can relax a bit… You don’t have to-ugh!” She was cut off as he shoved those few inches back in. One of her eyes twitched badly, her mouth hung open. His fat cock had just smacked into her cervix… and then he did it again. And she gasped and started to drool a bit. 

“Ung… Ung… UNg!” James was thrusting into her again. He fumbled a moment, getting his feet steady, and he started to make deeper pumps now. He looked up at her, his eyes wide, teeth bared in a wide rictus grin. And she was more than a little frightened by the odd way his eyes seem to glow like a cat. 

“J-james? Ung… Oh god… are you… a-again?!” She almost squealed the word but his only answer to just keep thrusting. He was hard again? No, he’d never gone soft! She gasped again as he made an extra long plunge in and she swore she could feel his cock trying to go all the way through! 

“S-s-sister! Sssso… GOOD! UGH!” He spat out the words, and his hands groped at her tits. He ground his pelvis against her, and she felt like his cock was on fire inside of her. Rearranging her insides and reshaping her into his. Only his… She looked down, her face red and glistening with sweat, a few more strands of her hair had come free. He leaned closer… His face wasn’t that far away…

She bent down, it was tricky with the height difference, but she just managed to get her mouth to his. “MMmmmmmm…Mwah!” it was a wet kiss, but not a deep one. She smiles… And then he reached up, grabbed her by the head and shoved his mouth against her’s again. This time there was tongue and the violated nun was shocked and astonished by it! Her sweet choir boy was kissing her! He was fucking her! He was making her cum again!

She moaned loudly around his mouth, and felt like her entire body was melting into a puddle on the old pew. Pulling away from her he began to fuck her in a rough jackhammer thrusts. Her heavy breasts bounced, her pussy was stretched. The boy growled. He reached down, grabbing at her legs. “Up!” he said in a surprisingly strong command, and she flexed and lifted her legs up high. His feral grin appeared and he pushed her legs back and with them out of the way when he drove in balls deep it felt even deeper inside the cock struck nun!

The possessed boy proceeded to give the nun a sitting breeding press! The imp riding inside hadn’t expected that kiss, but had enjoyed it more than he thought! Maybe something to try later with the mistress… but right now he had super charged this boy’s balls to give her at least one more big fat cumshot! 

“Ugh… Ugh. UGH! Sister… Angelaaaaa!” he cried out, the nun looking down and locking eyes with him. The boy panted hard, opened his mouth, and as his second massive orgasm game he said something truly heartfelt. “I LOVE YOU!” and filled her with his everything. All his yearning, all his passion, and all of his love… and a truly ridiculous amount of cum.

And while she had been worried by his continuously yellowing eyes, but far too lust filled to every try and stop, in that moment his eyes were clear. The perfect big brown eyes she’d grown to… to love! “I love you too James!” She shouted back! And in that second the Imp Mal’tyrganon Slanzerida, lust imp of the seventh ring of the pit, son of the Succubus Supreme, and royal prince of Lust was launched out of the boy by the purity of their coupling.

“Hey! What the fuck you two!” they didn’t hear him. James pumped his beloved nun full of cum, and very nearly passed out between her breasts. Sister Angela knew her life would never be the same… And also that she might just be addicted to her little stud’s monster cock. Which while finally going soft, wasn’t appearing to shrink down in the least. “Ah man, what a pair of ungrateful jerks! Tch… oh well. Heh… I still got to fuck a nun!” Said the imp, and floated out of the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! For realsies this time, no half measures. 
> 
> I'm pretty happy with this one, I really enjoyed writing it. I've been wanting to do something with a nun and a big cocked shota for a looong time. I just happened to also make her kind a muscle'd up amazon at that... 
> 
> I dedicate this one to Jujunaught even if he is being a big bully and won't give me a proper Lady Dimitrescu. Its only a matter of time Juju!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> You know I'm wondering if I could get away with posting this one on reddit... I mean, he's not an actual young boy, he's just built like one. Right?
> 
> Whatever! For now I hope everyone enjoys it... and the next option! I want to let my readers pick where this story goes. First a little spoiler... our imp won't be fucking any other characters... rather, he's going to possess someone close to them and then do the deed with hellish delight!
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/42513655 
> 
> Make your voice heard! And the voice of your cock/pussy too I guess. What sounds like the kinkiest route?!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, please enjoy!


End file.
